


totally NOT komahina smut based off a rp,, nope no sir!!! [Incomplete]

by futabae



Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko is a little shit, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), also i forgot to put nagitos robot hand thing so sorry, and kaz makes fun of him, but thats when our rp takes place, everyone is horny, except gundham and fuyuhiko and teruteru, face fucking, i mean like its up to interpretation, minor terunidai and soniakane as well, they have like a little friendly type beef thing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: god i suck at titles,,anyway, yeah this is based on a role play, post neo world ig, also I know not everyone is there but that's bc we don't use everyone in our rps.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	totally NOT komahina smut based off a rp,, nope no sir!!! [Incomplete]

**Author's Note:**

> before i get into this, yeah I actually wrote it pretty much completely different from what happened in the rp bc it was WEIRD as fuck and just like. shitpost pretty much. but I got kinda inspired by it. so like i basically wrote this as the aphrodisiac scene in dr3 but like post neo world (I mean it's not explicitly pnw, but like you can take it that way if you want).  
> my writing skills are shitty so sorry!!!  
> I apologize to the friend I rp with since she's gonna be the first I send this to,,

after kazuichi makes a comment about being hungry, teruteru quickly dashes off to the kitchen. a little snicker comes from fuyuhiko as he slips in as well, making hajime eye him skeptically, but shrugged it off when he felt nagito's hair tickle his cheek. he smiles.

it was morning, which meant hajime, nagito, kazuichi, gundham, fuyuhiko, teruteru, sonia, and of course akane gathered in the dining hall. half of the group had been expecting nekomaru to come in with teruteru, but apparently he couldn't make it ("he's- ah, he's sleeping," teruteru said in response to the others's inquiries, with a small blush on his face and a slightly bashful look).

sonia, akane, hajime and nagito were sitting at a table together, the two girls on the opposite sides of the two boys. the princess and gymnast were engaging in small a conversation, with an occasional yell from the latter. nagito had his arms linked with hajime's and his head was resting on his shoulder. hajime plays with the white hair a little with a smile. neither of the two say much, just enjoying each other's company.

at another table, gundham sits facing outwards with kazuichi laying in his lap. the breeder's fingers tread through the pink hair, making kazuichi smile sleepily as his eyes slip closed.

ten minutes go by. kazuichi complains about being a little bored and hungry, then teruteru comes rushing out of the kitchen with some dishes. kazuichi immediately sits up at the smell. hajime watches fuyuhiko come out of the kitchen as well, his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face. the blond catches hajime's gaze, winks at him and smirks. the interaction sets off a huge red flag in hajime's mind, suddenly becoming suspicious of the food.

but before hajime can do anything about it, everyone already starts to eat, including nagito. hajime sighs, and tries not to worry. maybe fuyuhiko's just trying to scare him? with that thought in mind, hajime takes a bite.

"hey..." kazuichi starts after he swallows a mouthful, "you didn't put any uh, _horny juice_ in this, right teruteru?" hajime's body goes rigid at the question. 

"and ruin the taste of my cuisine? of course not!" the country boy scoffs. 

"i did though," fuyuhiko says, then starts to snicker. 

the sound of forks clattering against plates fill the air for a minute. "what the hell, boss baby!!!" kazuichi yells. fuyuhiko growls and glares at him. "i'm not the goddamn boss baby!" 

hajime's heart starts racing and his breathing gets heavy. he's not the only one, when he looks up he sees sonia sitting with her arms glued to her sides, mouth open, looking at her lap with a wide blush. akane, who ate the most, clings onto sonia, whispering something in the princess's ear. 

kazuichi didn't stay long. he staggered as he stands up, his cheeks flushed as he pulls gundham up as well and all but sprints back to one of their cottages. sonia and akane left soon as well, but hajime isn't sure where the gymnast dragged sonia off to. 

hajime shifts his attention to nagito. the boy is shaking and it looks like he's having trouble containing himself. the brunette knows exactly how he feels. he places his shaking hand on nagito's shoulder causing the lucky boy to look back at him. his light green eyes are lidded and cloudy. hajime stares into the other's eyes, then his gaze shifts down to his lips, which he was biting on.

the hand on nagito's shoulder travels down to his hips. hajime's intense gaze on nagito's lips doesn't let up even when nagito wraps his arms around his neck. the brunette could hear teruteru yelling at fuyuhiko, but the sound slips away as both boys lean in. they kiss softly and slowly, before letting their fervent horny instincts take over. 

hajime climbs into nagito's lap, straddling his hips and deepening their kiss. nagito runs his hands over the brunette's chest, which causes hajime to let out a low gasp, which then lets nagito slip his tongue in the other’s mouth. the white haired boy knows that hajime's chest is one of his biggest weak points, and he likes to exploit that at any chance he can get.

the two continue having an intense make out session, with hands roaming over bodies, stopping to squeeze certain areas, soft moans escaping soft lips... until hajime is flicked sharply on the back of his head. he reluctantly tears his lips away from nagito's and looks to see who flicked him.

"ow... what the hell?" when he turns he sees fuyuhiko leaning over the table. "get a fuckin' room, you two!" the short boy yells, scoffing before walking off. hajime looks back at nagito, who's face is bright red, and the brunette is sure he looks the same. the boys stare at each other for a minute, before hajime slowly gets off the slightly taller's lap. he takes the white haired boy's hand and leads him to his own cottage.

hajime opens the door to his cottage, pulls nagito inside, shuts the door with his foot, and then gets on his bed. he pulls nagito on top of him, and without hesitation they kiss again. another make out session starts, nagito dominating the other with his tongue, and both of them pulling off each others clothes. nagito slips his jacket off, hajime unties his tie, they both kick their shoes off, and hajime starts to unbotton nagito's jeans.

nagito breaks the kiss, then immediately attacks hajime's neck with kisses as he unbuttons his shirt. hajime moans softly when the luckster bites down on his shoulder blade, leaving a small bite. nagito licks the spot, then goes to leave a hickey on a more visible part of the brunette's neck. 

hajime shutters when nagito finishes getting the white cloth off him. the cold air hit him immediately, making his nipples hard. nagito hums a little and ran his hand over hajime's chest again, then stopped to tease one of his buds. the brunette yelps and slightly archs his back at the touch. 

"so sensitive," nagito smirks when hajime whines. the luckster places kisses down hajime's chest and stomach until he reaches his v-line. he looks up at his boyfriend, who just nods eagerly. nagito hurriedly unbuttons and unzips hajime's jeans, then pulls the fabric off quickly. 

hajime is left in his boxers. he watches as nagito eyes his bulge, then the white-haired man slowly rubs his hand across it. hajime whines loudly again. 

"d-don't tease me..." he squirms. nagito just grins as he hooks two fingers inside hajime's underwear and slowly pulls them down. the brunette's cock springs out, making nagito's eyes go wide.

hajime sighs, finally relieved from his tight pants. "you act like you've never seen it before," hajime says, slightly sitting up so that he could see the other better. nagito giggles a little. "i know, it's just... so perfect. you're perfect, hajime." 

the brunette flushes deeply. nagito smiles and then slowly takes the head of hajime's cock into his mouth. the luckster pauses for a moment, then takes the dick deeper. hajime sucks in a breath, intertwining one hand in nagito's hair. nagito pauses for a couple more seconds, then keeps going until hajime feels the back of his throat. 

nagito starts to bob his head, gripping onto hajime's thighs as he does. hajime bucks his hips up unintentionally, making him curse under his breath. "sorry, nagito," hajime mutters. nagito shakes his head, trying to signal that it's alright. 

"tap my thigh if it gets too much?" hajime asks, hoping nagito will understand. nagito seemingly does, because he nods and stops moving his head.

hajime slowly starts to thrust his hips, small moans leaving his lips. he feels the back of nagito's throat again, making him shudder softly. the brunette starts to buck his hips harder and faster, his moans and whines getting louder. 

"s-so good," hajime can barely form a coherent sentence, "gonna cum." 

fuckk sorry I can't finish this right now so im just gonna post it

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not finishing this, my writing skills have been going to shit recently so. ill update it eventually, but today is not that day


End file.
